Due to decreases of different kinds it is sometimes necessary to remove the larynx by surgery and to open a tracheostoma in order that the individual exposed to the surgery can breathe. By the removal of the larynx the ability to speak will be lost but can be restored to some extent by means of another surgery wherein a fistula is opened between trachea and esophagus to pass air to the oral cavity via the fistula. A one-way valve is mounted in the fistula. This valve referred to as a voice prosthesis, allows air to pass from trachea to esophagus but blocks complete flow in the opposite direction. For speech to be generated the tracheostoma must be closed so that air can be passed from trachea via the voice prosthesis into the esophagus and to the mucous membranes of which are made to vibrate so that speech is produced. The tracheostoma can be closed by covering the tracheostoma with a finger but it is more convenient to use for this purpose, a tracheostoma valve of the kind referred to above, which is attached to the neck of the person that has been exposed to tracheostoma surgery, in order to control the connection between trachea and the ambient atmosphere via the tracheostoma. The tracheostoma valve provides manual control of said connection. Embodiments of such valves are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,738,095, 5,059,208, and 4,325,366. The drawback of these valves are of a mechanically complicated and costly construction and moreover often are not attractive aesthetically due to the dimensions thereof which make it difficult to conceal the valves under garments.